


It's Not Okay

by EschatologyIsAxiomatic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bruce banner is the shit, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Disney References, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt Peter Parker, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Clint Barton, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Plot is there i think, Protective Avengers, SamTasha if ya squint, Suicidal Peter Parker, Thor and Loki are actually not hateful toward eachother, WTF, Weird right?, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EschatologyIsAxiomatic/pseuds/EschatologyIsAxiomatic
Summary: Maybe Peter wasn't okay.But he will be.If the Avengers have anything to say about it.





	1. Are You Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Ao3 fanfic  
> Constructive criticism is very much accepted

Peter sat on the burgundy couch, inbetween Dr.Strange and Tony.Bucky,Bruce and Clint sat on another couch.The final couch held Peitro,Steve and Sam.Natasha,Thor,Vision and Wanda were in the kitchen talking. Loki sat on the arm rest next to Dr.Strange.  
On the tv was Frozen,popcorn and other various snacks had been strewn across the floor. "Okay, yeah but true love never ends well"Sam says, criticizing the movie. "Then what makes you and Natasha have different?" Bucky asks.Sam pauses,giving Bucky the stink eye "We're exceptions to the rule".Clint let's out a hearty laugh and wraps his arms around Bucky's neck." Whatever you say,chumo"  
"You Okay,Young one?" Thor asks, hand coming to rest on Peter's shoulder. "Yeah,you've been pretty quiet kiddo" Clint chimes in.Peter continues to stare at the tv in a haze. Tony looks at Bruce.Bruce shrugs,not knowing what was So captivating to the young hero. "Pete?" Tony asks , putting his hand on Peter's other shoulder. Everyone's attention now on Peter.Peter finally snaps out of his haze and looks around, obviously confused. "Uhm..Is something wrong?" He asks. "You seem pretty out of it kid, you alright?" Tony asks.  
Peter nods. "Yeah, I'm fine." Clint narrowed his eyes, suspecting something was wrong. He had his own kids, he knew how they worked and when they say their fine it usually means their not.   
"Is it okay if I turn on the news?" Clint asks no-one objects. Peitro throws him the remote.It had been a slow night so not much was on the news.The only big thing was Skip Westcott buying out another small company.Tony groans at seeing his business rival on one of his off days.   
"Why does he have to be on the tv".Clint Looks over at Peter.Peter was visibly upset as if he had remembered something he didn't like. "Petey,You okay"Clint when others fail to notice that the kid's obviously upset.  
Once again all attention was on Peter, Natasha,Wanda and Vision come to see why it was so quiet. "I..uh"He pauses." I don't know"he finally says, his voice barely above a whisper. "Clint goes over to Peter and sits in front of him.Taking Peter's hands into his own,Clint talks." You can't fool me,Pete"A soft reassuring smile appears on his face. "I've got kids, I know how y'all teens work."   
That's what gets Peter to break.  
A steady stream of tears pours out of his eyes and down his face.Clint envelopes him in a hug.The type of hug only a parent could give.The type where No matter how much you had been hurt before,the hug fixed it.  
It was the type of hug Peter needed most.


	2. I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows.Trust Him.

The group watches in silence.They watch,as guilt builds inside each of them.Guilt for not helping,guilt for not knowing what to do and Guilt for knowing they can't fix it.Sobbing consumes the air.Lightning strikes down outside.Loki looks over at his brother.Never before had he seen Thor so distraught.  
Peter soon falls asleep.His arms wrapped tightly around Clint,His head still buried in Clint's neck. "I'll go put him in bed." Clint says.Standing up carefully, as to not wake the teen.Walking down the corridor to the elevator gave Clint time to think.  
In the time that Clint had known Peter The elder had never seen Peter cry.Yes,Peter would sniffle when they watched the Lion King or if he was trying to get Tony to do something with him.But the boy didn't sob,He didn't cry when he got hurt badly.  
So seeing Peter sob his heart out,seeing Peter hold onto him desperately wanting comfort,Seeing Peter so broken.It hurt.Clint would do anything to make sure he never saw that again.  
The elevator finally arrived on the 7th floor.Once in Peter's room, Clint gently sat Peter down on the soft bed and pulled the comforter over Peter's body.  
"Hey,Jarvis"Clint asks." Yes,Clint?"Jarvis asks in his somewhat soothing,British accent. "Tell us when Petey wakes up"Clint says walking over to the door and turning off the lights." Will do,sir"Jarvis replies.  
"How's Peter?" Steve asks when Clint walks back into the living room.Clint sighs and plops onto the couch he had originally been sitting on. "Something happened to him." Clint runs a hand through his hair. "Something bad,Really bad." A somber mood fills the air.The TV buzzed in the background. "Peter got really tense when Skip Westcott appeared on the tv."Clint points out. "Mr.Stark,there is an incoming call from Ms.Parker." Jarvis says,his voice loud against the silence.Tony walks off to take the call.  
"Ms.Parker." He says,forcing his voice to sound happy."" Hey,Tony. "May says." I was just wondering how Peter's doing." "Peter just fell asleep." Tony pauses,looking over at the group of avengers solemnly sitting in silence. "Hey,does Peter happen to know a Skip Westcott?" Tony asks. "Huh"May goes silent for a moment." Uh..Yeah.He used to Babysit Peter when he was eight.Why does it matter?"She asks,obviously puzzled. "No reason just wondering." Tony says the phone call soon ends.  
"So apparently Westcott used to Babysit Peter." Tony reveals to the rest of the group.Wanda walks over to Peitro and sits down next to him.She squeezes his hand.His violet eyes meet hers. "I think I know what happened."Peitro whispers to her.Her eyebrows quirk up. "How do you know?" She asks, voice barely above a whisper.  
He looks up at her, eyes glossed over with tears.  
"The same thing happened to me"

**Author's Note:**

> How did y'all like it?


End file.
